Daughter of Luna-Edited
by mooniesere
Summary: This is the edited version of Daughter of Luna. Following the defeat of chaos, the senshi reveal their identities, but Usagi has one little secret. Full summary inside. Cover is not mine. Please review and follow. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-Edited

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this chapter**

**COMPLETE SUMMARY:**

Usagi Tsukino is an earthling teen of many faces. To her friends and family, she is a klutzy, below average ditz, to most of the world, she is Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent, and to her fellow senshi, she is Princess Serenity; the Moon Princess of a millennia ago, whom was resurrected with her fellow friends and sailor senshi warriors to protect Earth from the evil being, Chaos.  
After many adventures, she has once again been reunited with her soul mate; Prince Endymion, heir to the Golden Kingdom of Earth. Now, Chaos has finally been defeated and it is decided that the senshi should reveal their identities to the world, but it seems our dear Serenity has been keeping secrets from the senshi.  
Who is this Serenity, or more accurately, what is Serenity? Doubts and concerns arise amongst her senshi, but they stay true to her guidance. Serenity has a secret that will shock everyone who knows her, as she sheds the fake ditzy personality she has donned. Will she be accepted by the other senshi? Can she stay with Endymion? Above all, what is this secret that Serenity has protected with her life? This is the 'Daughter of Luna'-EDITED VERSION.

**Hi guys! The unedited version of this story can be found on my page under the name 'Daughter of Luna'. I haven't finished editing all of the chapters yet but when I'm done, it's probably going to be worth it to reread them. I might squish two chapters into one if I find them too short separately. I'm going to try to stick to the original but I might change a few things.**

**-Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei are 17**

**-Hotaru is 14**

**-Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are 21**

**-Mamoru is 22**

**-Setsuna is 22**

**-Usagi and Ami still live with their parents**

** -Rei lives at the temple**

**-Makoto and Minako live alone**

**-Haruka and Michiru live in their own house. They have custody of Hotaru since in this story, her father died**

**-Setsuna has a room at Haruka and Michiru's house but she spends most of her time guarding the Gate of Time**

LUNA'S POV

Waking up, I stretched luxuriously and groomed myself, running my tongue over my silky midnight fur.

I glanced over at the clock and groaned, the silly girl was going to be late _again_! The senshi had scheduled a meeting at the shrine today at 10 and Usagi had promised to be on time. The others would skin her if she didn't keep her word!

I didn't understand how the slumbering girl before me could be the same Moon Princess from the Silver Millennium. What happened to her grace and elegance? Princess Serenity had had an outstanding intelligence that had surpassed even Princess Mercury's; Usagi definitely did not fit the bill.

I still had hope however, Usagi had a huge heart and pure intentions; it was one of the reasons I loved her so much. She wasn't stupid, far from it actually; she just needed a little motivation to study harder and apply herself.

Enough reminiscing, I'd better wake up the sleepy head.

I stretched my limbs and shook Usagi gently, "It's time to get up Usagi." Her only reaction was to turn over.

I tried again, jumping onto her body, balancing on her shoulder and poking her face with my paw, "Wake Up!" She moved her arm in a swatting motion, sending me flying across the room.

I landed in a pile of clothes and climbed out unceremoniously, a blush staining my cheeks. _I'm glad there was nobody around to see that; the great Luna, advisor to the Lunarian queen taken off guard by a sleeping girl!_

Now annoyed, I positioned myself next to her face and shouted into her ear, "SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO! GET UP THIS INSTANT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! THAT IS AN ORDER, YOUNG LADY" Nothing... _Well, I warned her!_

"All right Usagi, you've forced my, err... paw! I hate to have to do this, but you've given me no choice!" When I realized she wasn't going to answer me, I sighed in defeat.

Looking almost pleadingly at my charge, I extracted my claws, glinting sharply in the morning light and swiped at her leg.

Almost instantly there was a shriek of pain, "_AHHHHH!" _Usagi shot up with a start, her cerulean eyes flashing angrily, "Luna, what is the meaning of this!" She proceeded with a very convincing cry, "It HURTS! I may never be able to walk again!"

_I rolled my eyes at her overly dramatic ways then winced; an angry Usagi in the morning was definitely not a pleasant way to begin your day._

_Biting my lip, I answered sheepishly, "Usa, it's not that bad! And I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up and if you don't get up now, you'll be late to-"_

"Ohmygosh, that's right! Whydidn'tyouwakemeupearlier!" She cried in a single breath. She was up in a flash, throwing on her uniform and tugging her hair into a high ponytail.

Usagi had matured greatly in the past four years; she had mostly kept it from the girls, she'd tried to keep it from me as well, but I had found out and she'd sworn me to secrecy. I wondered sometimes, but knew better than try to understand her. Usagi had also abandoned her trademark 'odango' about two years ago, with the excuse that they were just another similarity between Sailor Moon and Usagi. Now she only wore them for occasions when she presented herself as Princess Serenity, or as Sailor Moon. She'd also excelled in her studies and passed classes that were a year above her grade level with ease. I always insisted that she could do better, perhaps take a few extra classes like Ami-chan did, to try and challenge herself. She'd always brushed it off with a laugh, saying that she was barely passing college as it is. To this day I could not understand why she hid her true potential and pretended she still was the ditz she had previously been.

While I was reminiscing, Usagi had finished getting ready and was just putting her books in her bookbag. She was out the door in a matter of seconds.

I blinked once, then twice, the end of my sentence dying out, "…the senshi meeting…"

Cocking my head, I waited for the daily, 'Bye mom, I'm late for school!' and wasn't disappointed.

Usagi's voice resonated through the house as she shouted, "Bye mom, I'm late for school!" I could almost imagine Ikuko staring at her daughter with a dumbfounded look.

Chuckling to myself, I strained to hear the conversation just as Ikuko was answering. "But Usagi, it's Saturday, you don-" "WHAT!" Usagi interrupted her with an indignant screech and I fought to quiet my giggles, "why that good for nothing cat!" The increasing volume of her words indicated she was coming near and forced my face to look calm and patient while I sat primly on the edge of Usagi's bed.

"Luna! Why did you wake me up if you knew it was Saturday?!" Usagi loomed over me, her eyes wide and angry; shooting indignant bullets at me.

I calmly licked my paw, and continued grooming myself while mussing, _if looks could kill…_

After my charge had successfully calmed down, I looked at her pointedly, "You have a very important senshi meeting today; tell me you remembered?"

USAGI'S POV

"You have a very important senshi meeting today; tell me you remembered?"

Of course I remembered! I'd promised the girls that I wouldn't "sleep in" this time. The only reason I woke up late was the special training I put myself through late at night. I had to stay fit and strong to protect all the innocent people on this planet.

_The Earth will not be harmed; not when it's under _my _protection! I am no longer the spoiled brat that I was on the Moon Kingdom, the rebirth unlocked my true self, I just can't wait to get my full powers when I am crowned as Neo Queen Serenity._

I couldn't let the senshi know though, that would put them in more danger than they already were. Not even Setsuna knew, I'd blocked her sight-seeing with a simple spell to make sure she wouldn't get any suspicions. So I lied; even though it hurt to lie to them, I would do anything to keep them safe.

"That's today already!" I exclaimed in mock surprise, scratching my head and hoping she would fall for it.

She did, hanging her head and scolding me, "How can you forget the most important meeting yet! Now that you've defeated Chaos, Crystal Tokyo must be built so you can begin ruling."

Mentally rolling my eyes, I continued with my charade, "Yeah Luna, I understand, and I'm sorry. It's just that I've got a lot on my plate, ya know? I mean, I'm supposed to reveal myself to the whole world! Just walking up to them and saying, 'Hey there, I'm like totally going to be the queen of your planet. What? Oh no, you don't have a choice, I'm going to marry the Earth Prince! Oh yeah, and also I'm Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess and I have magical powers.' I'll be locked into a mental asylum!"

Sighing, I sank down into my bed and hid my face in my hands, peeking at Luna in between my fingers. I saw a torn look cross her face and my heart clenched, I hated lying to her. Luna climbed into my lap and purred, "Usa, I know this is hard for you, but you've got to do this, for the sake of your people. Besides, this is the only way for Chibiusa to be born."

At the mention of my future daughter's name, I pretended to harden my resolve.

I stood determinedly and threw on my blue jeans and white, off-the-shoulder tank top. I slipped my feet into comfortable white flats and grabbed my purse, checking to see if I had my wallet, keys, and makeup kit. I gave a quick mental probe to my subspace pocket to make sure my broach was still in there, I carried it around everywhere even though I no longer needed it to access my senshi resources. I properly fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and faced Luna cheerfully, "Come on Luna! We've got a future city to build!"

Luna rolled her eyes at me, but came along never-the-less. I'd timed it so that we could drive calmly and arrive at the temple a few minutes early. Of course, I'd have to act like I'd barely gotten there…

REI'S POV

"Oh, that meatball head is _always_ late!" I shouted in frustration, throwing my hands up.

"Give her a chance Rei; technically she still has five minutes to get here." Ami was first to defend her first friend.

"Besides, you've got to come up with another name for her; you know she's cut off her meatballs!" Mina-chan chided in amusement.

"And anyways, she's right over there!" Mako-chan pointed out as Usagi's blond head became visible as she cleared the last of the stairs with Luna balanced on her shoulder. She looked out of breath, her chest heaving up and down.

She gave us a cheerful smile, "Good morning!" The others responded with the like and Ami gave her a quick hug.

I smiled at her before arranging my face into a scowl; _we have a ritual to perform!_

"Finally got here meatball head? Were you too busy mooning over your precious Mamo-chan to get here on time?"

Smirking, I watched as her clear eyes blazed with pretend fury. A long time ago, we decided to put on our mock fights, everyone thought they were real, but I knew by the twinkle in her eye that she enjoyed them as much as I did.

She had just begun to fire back a retort when Luna cut in, "Girls, no fighting; we have a serious matter to discuss."

_Aww, guess we'll have to do this later! _I winked at Usagi and she blew me a kiss in return.

We all trooped into my room and settled in our selected spots. Ami, always the logical one, was first to speak, "Setsuna-san refused to allow me to scan Crystal Tokyo, claiming that it could affect the timeline so I created an estimated model. Using my scale model, I've analyzed the similarities and compatibilities of both present day Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo. Taking into consideration that the Imperium Silver Crystal will be necessary for most of the crucial elements, I've come up with the conclusion that Crystal Tokyo can be brought back when Usagi's powers reach their ultimate culmination.

_Err… What?_

I smiled inwardly when I heard Mina-chan complain, "Ami! Quit with the smart words will you please?"

Luna looked up from her spot with Artemis, "What Ami meant is that Crystal Tokyo will be able to be created when Usa is most powerful because it takes a lot of magical strength to do create a kingdom with no structured base ready."

"So you mean she _still_ doesn't have her full powers? That's a lot of power in such a tiny package!" Mako-chan commented. Usagi scowled up at her which only resulted in Mako-chan's patting the shorter girl's head.

We all chuckled at Usagi's pouting face.

Suddenly, Usagi's face brightened and a voice called out, "Morning Koneko!"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this chapter

LUNA'S POV

Waking up, I stretched luxuriously and groomed myself, running my tongue over my silky midnight fur.

I glanced over at the clock and groaned, the silly girl was going to be late _again_! The senshi had scheduled a meeting at the shrine today at 10 and Usagi had promised to be on time. The others would skin her if she didn't keep her word!

I didn't understand how the slumbering girl before me could be the same Moon Princess from the Silver Millennium. What happened to her grace and elegance? Princess Serenity had had an outstanding intelligence that had surpassed even Princess Mercury's; Usagi definitely did not fit the bill.

I still had hope however, Usagi had a huge heart and pure intentions; it was one of the reasons I loved her so much. She wasn't stupid, far from it actually; she just needed a little motivation to study harder and apply herself.

Enough reminiscing, I'd better wake up the sleepy head.

I stretched my limbs and shook Usagi gently, "It's time to get up Usagi." Her only reaction was to turn over.

I tried again, jumping onto her body, balancing on her shoulder and poking her face with my paw, "Wake Up!" She moved her arm in a swatting motion, sending me flying across the room.

I landed in a pile of clothes and climbed out unceremoniously, a blush staining my cheeks. _I'm glad there was nobody around to see that; the great Luna, advisor to the Lunarian queen taken off guard by a sleeping girl!_

Now annoyed, I positioned myself next to her face and shouted into her ear, "SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO! GET UP THIS INSTANT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! THAT IS AN ORDER, YOUNG LADY" Nothing... _Well, I warned her!_

"All right Usagi, you've forced my, err... paw! I hate to have to do this, but you've given me no choice!" When I realized she wasn't going to answer me, I sighed in defeat.

Looking almost pleadingly at my charge, I extracted my claws, glinting sharply in the morning light and swiped at her leg.

Almost instantly there was a shriek of pain, "_AHHHHH!" _Usagi shot up with a start, her cerulean eyes flashing angrily, "Luna, what is the meaning of this!" She proceeded with a very convincing cry, "It HURTS! I may never be able to walk again!"

_I rolled my eyes at her overly dramatic ways then winced; __an angry Usagi in the morning was definitely not a pleasant way to begin your day._

_Biting my lip, I answered sheepishly, "Usa, it's not that bad! And I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up and if you don't get up now, you'll be late to-"_

"Ohmygosh, that's right! Whydidn'tyouwakemeupearlier!" She cried in a single breath. She was up in a flash, throwing on her uniform and tugging her hair into a high ponytail.

Usagi had matured greatly in the past four years; she had mostly kept it from the girls, she'd tried to keep it from me as well, but I had found out and she'd sworn me to secrecy. I wondered sometimes, but knew better than try to understand her. Usagi had also abandoned her trademark 'odango' about two years ago, with the excuse that they were just another similarity between Sailor Moon and Usagi. Now she only wore them for occasions when she presented herself as Princess Serenity, or as Sailor Moon. She'd also excelled in her studies and passed classes that were a year above her grade level with ease. I always insisted that she could do better, perhaps take a few extra classes like Ami-chan did, to try and challenge herself. She'd always brushed it off with a laugh, saying that she was barely passing college as it is. To this day I could not understand why she hid her true potential and pretended she still was the ditz she had previously been.

While I was reminiscing, Usagi had finished getting ready and was just putting her books in her bookbag. She was out the door in a matter of seconds.

I blinked once, then twice, the end of my sentence dying out, "…the senshi meeting…"

Cocking my head, I waited for the daily, 'Bye mom, I'm late for school!' and wasn't disappointed.

Usagi's voice resonated through the house as she shouted, "Bye mom, I'm late for school!" I could almost imagine Ikuko staring at her daughter with a dumbfounded look.

Chuckling to myself, I strained to hear the conversation just as Ikuko was answering. "But Usagi, it's Saturday, you don-" "WHAT!" Usagi interrupted her with an indignant screech and I fought to quiet my giggles, "why that good for nothing cat!" The increasing volume of her words indicated she was coming near and forced my face to look calm and patient while I sat primly on the edge of Usagi's bed.

"Luna! Why did you wake me up if you knew it was Saturday?!" Usagi loomed over me, her eyes wide and angry; shooting indignant bullets at me.

I calmly licked my paw, and continued grooming myself while mussing, _if looks could kill…_

After my charge had successfully calmed down, I looked at her pointedly, "You have a very important senshi meeting today; tell me you remembered?"

USAGI'S POV

"You have a very important senshi meeting today; tell me you remembered?"

Of course I remembered! I'd promised the girls that I wouldn't "sleep in" this time. The only reason I woke up late was the special training I put myself through late at night. I had to stay fit and strong to protect all the innocent people on this planet.

_The Earth will not be harmed; not when it's under _my _protection! I am no longer the spoiled brat that I was on the Moon Kingdom, the rebirth unlocked my true self, I just can't wait to get my full powers when I am crowned as Neo Queen Serenity._

I couldn't let the senshi know though, that would put them in more danger than they already were. Not even Setsuna knew, I'd blocked her sight-seeing with a simple spell to make sure she wouldn't get any suspicions. So I lied; even though it hurt to lie to them, I would do anything to keep them safe.

"That's today already!" I exclaimed in mock surprise, scratching my head and hoping she would fall for it.

She did, hanging her head and scolding me, "How can you forget the most important meeting yet! Now that you've defeated Chaos, Crystal Tokyo must be built so you can begin ruling."

Mentally rolling my eyes, I continued with my charade, "Yeah Luna, I understand, and I'm sorry. It's just that I've got a lot on my plate, ya know? I mean, I'm supposed to reveal myself to the whole world! Just walking up to them and saying, 'Hey there, I'm like totally going to be the queen of your planet. What? Oh no, you don't have a choice, I'm going to marry the Earth Prince! Oh yeah, and also I'm Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess and I have magical powers.' I'll be locked into a mental asylum!"

Sighing, I sank down into my bed and hid my face in my hands, peeking at Luna in between my fingers. I saw a torn look cross her face and my heart clenched, I hated lying to her. Luna climbed into my lap and purred, "Usa, I know this is hard for you, but you've got to do this, for the sake of your people. Besides, this is the only way for Chibiusa to be born."

At the mention of my future daughter's name, I pretended to harden my resolve.

I stood determinedly and threw on my blue jeans and white, off-the-shoulder tank top. I slipped my feet into comfortable white flats and grabbed my purse, checking to see if I had my wallet, keys, and makeup kit. I gave a quick mental probe to my subspace pocket to make sure my broach was still in there, I carried it around everywhere even though I no longer needed it to access my senshi resources. I properly fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and faced Luna cheerfully, "Come on Luna! We've got a future city to build!"

Luna rolled her eyes at me, but came along never-the-less. I'd timed it so that we could drive calmly and arrive at the temple a few minutes early. Of course, I'd have to act like I'd barely gotten there…

REI'S POV

"Oh, that meatball head is _always_ late!" I shouted in frustration, throwing my hands up.

"Give her a chance Rei; technically she still has five minutes to get here." Ami was first to defend her first friend.

"Besides, you've got to come up with another name for her; you know she's cut off her meatballs!" Mina-chan chided in amusement.

"And anyways, she's right over there!" Mako-chan pointed out as Usagi's blond head became visible as she cleared the last of the stairs with Luna balanced on her shoulder. She looked out of breath, her chest heaving up and down.

She gave us a cheerful smile, "Good morning!" The others responded with the like and Ami gave her a quick hug.

I smiled at her before arranging my face into a scowl; _we have a ritual to perform!_

"Finally got here meatball head? Were you too busy mooning over your precious Mamo-chan to get here on time?"

Smirking, I watched as her clear eyes blazed with pretend fury. A long time ago, we decided to put on our mock fights, everyone thought they were real, but I knew by the twinkle in her eye that she enjoyed them as much as I did.

She had just begun to fire back a retort when Luna cut in, "Girls, no fighting; we have a serious matter to discuss."

_Aww, guess we'll have to do this later! _I winked at Usagi and she blew me a kiss in return.

We all trooped into my room and settled in our selected spots. Ami, always the logical one, was first to speak, "Setsuna-san refused to allow me to scan Crystal Tokyo, claiming that it could affect the timeline so I created an estimated model. Using my scale model, I've analyzed the similarities and compatibilities of both present day Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo. Taking into consideration that the Imperium Silver Crystal will be necessary for most of the crucial elements, I've come up with the conclusion that Crystal Tokyo can be brought back when Usagi's powers reach their ultimate culmination.

_Err… What?_

I smiled inwardly when I heard Mina-chan complain, "Ami! Quit with the smart words will you please?"

Luna looked up from her spot with Artemis, "What Ami meant is that Crystal Tokyo will be able to be created when Usa is most powerful because it takes a lot of magical strength to do create a kingdom with no structured base ready."

"So you mean she _still_ doesn't have her full powers? That's a lot of power in such a tiny package!" Mako-chan commented. Usagi scowled up at her which only resulted in Mako-chan's patting the shorter girl's head.

We all chuckled at Usagi's pouting face.

Suddenly, Usagi's face brightened and a voice called out, "Morning Koneko!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-edited**

_Recap:_

_Luna looked up from her spot with Artemis, "What Ami meant is that Crystal Tokyo will be able to be created when Usa is the most powerful because it takes a lot of magical strength to do create a kingdom with no structured base ready."_

"_So you mean she still doesn't have her full powers? That's a lot of power in such a tiny package!" Mako-chan commented. Usagi scowled up at her which only resulted in Mako-chan's patting the shorter girl's head._

_We all chuckled at Usagi's pouting face._

_Suddenly, Usagi's face brightened and a voice called out, "Morning Koneko!"_

A sandy blonde poked her head around the corner, her navy blue eyes twinkling mischievously. An elegant turquoise haired woman dressed in the latest styles stepped around her and gave a little wave.

USAGI'S POV

_Haruka and Michiru!_

"You made it!" I ran to meet them at the door of Rei's room, giving them each a tight hug.

Noticing a shy presence behind her 'parents', I whisked Taru-chan out from her hiding spot, tickling her lightly, "Don't you try to hide from me!" She squealed and squirmed under my assault, I laughed at her attempts to stop me until she turned the tide onto me. Being a terribly ticklish person, it didn't take long before I pleaded for mercy, "Eek! Taru, I surrender! I surrender!"

When we'd settled down, Michiru half-bowed to Rei, "Pardon us for barging in, your grandfather let us in; I hope we are not intruding." Rei waved her hand dismissively.

I surveyed the cozy room with a quick glance, Mako-chan, Hotaru, and Mina-chan were trying to convince Ami to come along on the next of their infamous shopping spree and movie nights, Artemis and Luna snuggled together in a beam of sunlight and Rei was chatting with Michiru and Haruka.

_I love it when my senshi come together; it makes me so happy to see my family from the Silver Millennium safe and sound. I've never been happy about Setsuna having to stay at the Time Gates for so much time… I'll just have to remember to give her time off when I take the throne. Of course, I won't ever be complete without Chibiusa, Mother, and of course there is that one other person…_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind, covering my eyes and bringing my train of thought to an abrupt halt. I caught a whiff of a familiar scent; roses and coffee and a husky voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who."

The tingles that ran up my spine at his touch confirmed his identity but I decided to play a little game and try to get a rise out of him.

I pretended to be thinking and nonchalantly responded, "Hmm... who could it be?" I faked a squeal of excitement, "Seiya, is that you?"

The hands covering my eyes tightened ever-so-slightly, and he growled possessively. I smirked at his obvious jealousy.

Prying his hands off my eyes, I looked up at him and, with and air of false disappointment, sighed, "Oh, it's just you Mamo-chan

He shot me the lazy smirk that irked me so and yet I'd learned to love, "My dear, you forget that I know you _very_ well."

Spinning around, I enveloped him in a hug, almost toppling us over. Luckily, he caught me in time, biceps rippling as he stopped our fall. His rich, baritone laugh, rang out and his gorgeous blue eyes danced with mirth as he leaned down to give me a 'good morning' kiss. We quickly forgot about being in public as I deepened the kiss.

When we finally parted for air, I shifted uncomfortably as I felt the various pairs of eyes that were trained on us.

Mina-chan smirked as if to say; 'it's because of me that they're together!' and Hotaru was gazing at us with a dreamy blush on her pale cheeks.

Rei elbowed me, waggling her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner, "You know Usagi, you might want to think about getting a room next time!" Blushing furiously, I shot a glare at her and mumbled a few choice words under my breath.

Everyone laughed as Haruka gave a faux pout and crossed her arms, "How come I didn't get a kiss!" Michiru slapped her arm lightly.

Luna stretched her lithe body and jumped to the middle of the table, primly addressing us, "Settle down now, everyone find a seat!"

Mako-chan plopped down on a bean bag with Mina-chan and Ami sat cross-legged on the floor. Michiru and Haruka sat on Rei's bed with Taru-chan lounging on the floor next to them. Rei kneeled in front of the low table, and Mamo-chan settled on the floor next to Rei. Even Artemis found a seat as he not-so-gracefully jumped next to Luna with a stumbled landing. After looking around for a second, I purposely walked over to Mamo-chan and plopped down on his legs, looking up and smiling at him innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-edited**

_Recap:_

_Luna stretched her lithe body and jumped to the middle of the table, primly addressing us, "Settle down now, everyone find a seat!"_

_Mako-chan plopped down on a bean bag with Mina-chan and Ami sat cross-legged on the floor. Michiru and Haruka sat on Rei's bed with Taru-chan lounging on the floor next to them. Rei kneeled in front of the low table, and Mamo-chan settled on the floor next to Rei. Even Artemis found a seat as he not-so-gracefully jumped next to Luna with a stumbled landing. After looking around for a second, I purposely walked over to Mamo-chan and plopped down on his legs, looking up and smiling at him innocently._

MAMOROU'S POV

Soon after I'd settled on the carpeted floor, a warm bundle landed on my legs; shifting to get comfortable. I knew that it was my Usako by the tingles that ran through my body, even at the merest touch.

Smiling slightly, I wrapped my arms around my angel, holding her tight against me. I'd never understood how such a petite and fragile girl could hold such a large part of my heart._ Oh who am I kidding, Usako _**is**_ my heart! _She snuggled into my embrace and sighed contentedly.

Luna began the meeting in a prompt and brisk manner, "All right, we've known we would have to build Crystal Tokyo for quite a while now but you have been allowed to put it off for some time so that you could further your education and –in the case of the outers- pursue your chosen career. Now it is time for the Silver Alliance to reawaken. Here's the plan, Endymion-sama will assume his rightful role as Prince of the Earth Kingdom, awakening the memories of his people. The Golden Court will re-assemble with the Generals at leading the subdivisions. When the kingdom is back to its former glory, Endymion-sama will reveal his identity and announce the future alliance to the moon kingdom. Usagi is already in the process of becoming Neo-Queen Serenity and we will have to make a proper ceremony to announce the future King and Queen of the Earth. Usagi-chan will also begin to go by the name of Serenity when in the form of Sailor Moon. The senshi will live in a mansion in a secret location together with their families. We will explain in more detail when the time comes. Most importantly, we must think about how we will reveal your identities."

Artemis added, "We thought that you should begin with your parents, or rather with Usagi-chan's parents." I felt Usako stiffen in my lap and pulled her closer to me. Artemis padded across the room, stopping in front of us. Curling his white tail around his paws, he addressed Usako, "The more people that are informed of your identity, the faster the process of your becoming Neo-Queen Serenity will occur."

Usako jumped up and my body instantly protested against the lack of her warmth. Her hands were curled into fists, flush against her body, the nails digging into her palms, leaving crescent moon indentions. "What? No! You can't seriously expect us to reveal who we are? And to everyone! We won't ever have normal lives again! And how am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm Sailor Moon? They'll laugh at me!"

_True… At first glance Usako and Sailor Moon are nothing alike, that is until you notice that they are both beautiful, have a strong sense of justice, and a love for everyone._

I looked on intently as my angel paused, her eyes reflecting surprise then understanding. Only I heard what she murmured to herself, _"It must be time; the stars are aligning. I must answer the call." _She lifted her chin and spoke clearly, "You're right. It is time to face my destiny. Just as my mother informed me, it is time to begin my rule. My body will begin to change to accommodate the return of my full powers."

Luna smiled in approval, no doubt comparing her to the cry baby that she had first met. I felt my heart swell with pride for my Usako, for the long way she had come, and for the maturity I knew she had.

MINAKO'S POV

I narrowed my eyes as Usagi settled into Endymion's embrace. _There's something she isn't telling us…_

I already knew that Usagi wasn't really the immature girl she acted like. She was my cousin, I knew her better than anyone else, except perhaps Endymion. She was an entirely different person than Serenity and I knew she was keeping a secret. I just didn't know what it was. There were times when she would be late to the senshi meeting, claiming to have been in detention, when I knew she hadn't been, because I had checked up on her. She always seemed to show up to the fights at the perfect time, and her clumsiness seemed coordinated. Sometimes I would catch her staring off into space, her eyes showing an immense amount of grief and longing. But when I questioned her, she'd claimed to be daydreaming about Endymion. I worried about her, we all did, but we trusted that she would let us know when she was ready.

A somber mood hung over us as we drifted into our own thoughts. Hotaru broke the silence, her innocent voice wavering with trust, "Don't worry, Usa-mama, I'm here for you. You won't be alone, we all love you."

Usagi smiled fondly at her and engulfed her in a hug, murmuring something into her ear. Mako-chan jabbed me in the side and I grinned at her, mouthing, 'three, two…' The others saw us and grinned, Ami rolling her eyes at our immaturity. '…one.' We all yelled at the tops of our lungs, "GROUP HUG!" and toppled onto the Usagi and Hotaru. I dragged a struggling Ami with me, her protests going unheard in the laughter. Even the outers joined into the hug, Endymion laughing at our antics.

When we broke apart, I saw Usagi looking at us lovingly, a grin stretching across her face. _I'm glad she's cheered up some, she shouldn't even be worried. She's got her best friends, her protectors here. We will __**never **__leave her alone. _

She spoke firmly, "Thanks guys, I think we should begin as soon as possible, this world has been without a ruler for far too long."

Haruka and Michiru stepped up, "We will be with you princess, every step of the way. It has become more than our duty to you, we love you and will do anything for you."

I watched as she nodded her thanks, tears brimming at her eyes. Luna jumped onto her shoulder and purred, her tail waving in a lazy manner. Arty followed her lead, poking my leg until I carried and cradled him in my arms.

Rei grinned, "Well let's go then, we can do it now. You aren't scared are you? The mighty Sailor Moon?"

Nobody heard the soft thud from outside the paper-thin walls of Rei's room. And as we left, nobody saw the flash of white robes that rounded the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-Edited**

_Recap:_

_Rei grinned, "Well let's go then, we can do it now. You aren't scared are you? The mighty Sailor Moon?"_

_Nobody heard the soft thud from outside the paper-thin walls of Rei's room. And as we left, nobody saw the flash of white robes that rounded the corner._

IKUKO'S POV

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, when I heard the door open and close. Thinking it was Kenji, I continued putting the food in the oven. Usagi call out, "Mom, are you here? I need to talk to you, dad, and Shingo. It's urgent."

Wiping my hands on my apron, I walked into the living room, finding her friends and boyfriend surrounding her in a friendly manner.

_Those girls have always seemed over-protective, it's no wonder Kenji likes them so much!_

I smiled at them quickly and turned to my daughter. She was toying with the curls that framed her face, a nervous habit of hers. I finally answered her curiously, "Sure darling, let me just call them and we'll talk, ok?"

She nodded gratefully and sat down with her friends to wait.

_Hmm... Wonder what that's all about… It seems like I won't be finding out until I get those boys downstairs! If I don't hurry, my curiosity might just eat me alive! _I giggled at my thoughts and set off to find the two males of the house.

I found Kenji in his office, typing up a report for the news. Being a news reporter, his office was always a cluttered mess; cameras everywhere, chewed pencils in a corner, and balled up papers littering the floor. After much convincing, I dragged his protesting body out of the office, pulling him by the ear.

Shingo was also a challenge. The hallway outside his room echoed with the sound of engines roaring and cars crashing and skidding. I smiled and shook my head when I heard a loud crash and Shingo grumbling. _I still can't get over the fact that Shingo and Usagi are so alike!_

I knocked gently on the door and pushed it open, just as the words 'Game Over' blinked across the television screen. "Shingo?"

He put the controls down, still muttering to himself, "Yeah mom?"

"Come downstairs, your sister needs to talk to us. She didn't say what, but I'm guessing it's important, all her friends are here too."

His face brightened, "Is Mamoru here too?"

Mamoru was Shingo's idol. He was always talking about being just like him when he was older. Mamoru was a good sport about it too, smiling and giving the boy extra attention. At my nod, Shingo hopped up and ran down the hall, calling back, "Come on mom! Don't keep him waiting!"

When we were all sitting down in the family room, Usagi and her boyfriend, Mamoru stood up. They stepped away from the love seat they were sharing, never letting go of each other's hands. I saw Mamoru give my daughter's hand a squeeze as she took a deep breath and began.

"You've all heard about the heroine Sailor Moon, right?" Kenji, and I nodded and Shingo exclaimed, "Duh! Who hasn't? She's so cool!"

She smirked at him and continued, "Well, I've been keeping a secret from you and it's time for you to know…"

She looked back at her friends, they nodded reassuringly and she faced us again, "I am Sailor Moon."

Shingo burst out into laughter, clutching at his sides and rolling on the floor. In between gasps, he managed, "Yeah right! You? Sailor Moon the meatball headed klutz! As if! Do you seriously think we're going to believe that?"

I glared at Shingo, seeing a hurt look flicker over Usagi's face. Beside me, Kenji snorted in agreement.

_So maybe she's been watching too much television, they don't have to be so rude!_

Usagi just shook her head sadly and answered, "No, I never believed that, but I know that you will have to believe me when I show you."

I watched as she clutched her broach and held it up over her head. Ever since she'd gotten it, I'd never once seen her take it off, she even slept with it under her pillow. I'd simply assumed that a close friend had given it to her and that it had a strong sentimental value and hadn't given it much thought. It seemed she was under the belief that it had magical powers.

_My poor baby, maybe taking her to a psychiatrist will help?_

Usagi threw her head back and yelled, "Moon eternal… make-UP!"

_It can't be!_

My mouth dropped open as she was lifted into the air by a strong wind that swirled only around her. Time seemed to freeze as she hung in midair; Mamoru stepped back to give her space as she brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. Pure white angel wings caressed her body, hiding it from view. I looked closer, noticing a silver gleam in the edges of her feathers. When her wings unfurled from her body, she was wearing a fuku that resembled a leotard. She extended her arms and opened her palms, scarlet flames racing up her arms and legs. The flames died down to reveal pristine white gloves as well as pink bubble sleeves. Usagi threw her head back and arched her back as a cold, blue fog covered her body, settling on her hips and upper chest and hardening into a short, layered skirt in the colors midnight blue, yellow and red, and a blue collar with three white lines. Twin red streams extended from the skirt and flowed around her legs. Shimmering gold ribbons appeared from thin air and curled around her throat, ears and hair buns. They disappeared, materializing into a red chocker with a golden crescent moon, matching earrings, red jewels in her buns, and feather-like decorations in her hair. A stream of water caressed her slender legs, washing away to reveal elegant, white heeled boots with a red trim. A wreath of oak leaves wound around her thin waist, melding into a thin, red belt with a golden crescent moon at the center that rested over her skirt. A white rose bloomed over her heart, the petals folding into themselves to become a small white bow. A translucent, purple sphere appeared next to her, a scepter floating inside of it. Her broach, which had been floating in from of her, hovered over her forehead, leaving a golden crescent moon on her forehead. It then proceeded to settle in the middle of her bow.

As she gripped the scepter, time began to flow again, and my breath caught. A flurry of feathers set my beautiful daughter down on the ground.

_I can't believe it._

She lifted her chin, staring us straight in the eyes. Her eyes flashed dangerously, betraying her calm aura, "I am Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice, leader of the senshi, enemy of the Negaverse… and I am also Usagi Tsukino."

_Oh my god._

She smirked at Shingo, whose jaw was dangerously close to the ground, and continued, "Looks like klutzy meatball headed Usagi really **was **Sailor Moon."

_My little girl is Sailor Moon?_

**There you go my lovely readers! 1,150 words for you (not including this Authors Note or the recap…)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please take the time to leave a review, check out the poll on my profile and follow/favorite this story! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_ Recap:_

_She lifted her chin, staring us straight in the eyes. Her eyes flashed dangerously, betraying her calm aura, "I am Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice, leader of the senshi, enemy of the Negaverse… and I am also Usagi Tsukino."_

_Oh my god._

_She smirked at Shingo, whose jaw was dangerously close to the ground, and continued, "Looks like, klutzy meatball headed Usagi really __**was **__Sailor Moon."_

_My little girl is Sailor Moon?_

USAGI'S POV

As my family processed the information they had just learned, I thought back to the peculiar sheen I'd seen on my wings during the transformation.

_It's almost as though they're turning silver…_

I set the thought aside, making note to ask Ami about it later. Endy nudged me to continue and I did.

Clearing my throat to get their attention, I motioned to my senshi. I extended a bit of my magic and planted a thought in their minds _Formation 28, introduction of skills and lineage along with oath of protection._ They would ask me about it later, but it was best to make a good impression on my family.

"Mom, dad, Shingo, these are the people you know as my best friends and boyfriend, but they are also the rest of the senshi." With a burst of their respective colors, they all transformed.

Mercury stepped forward, making sure to stay behind me so as to show her respect. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she spoke, "I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of intelligence and manipulator of water in its purest form. As Mercurian royalty and descendent of the god Hermes, I am sworn to protect Sailor Moon."

Mars followed her lead, raven locks flowing. "I am Sailor Mars, senshi of fire and archery and reader of the sacred fire. As Crown Princess of the planet Mars and descendent of the god Ares, I am sworn to protect my charge."

Venus stepped up, her mouth set in a thin line, "I am Sailor Venus, senshi of love, light, and beauty. As heiress to the throne of Venus, and as descendent to the goddess Aphrodite, I am sworn to protect my cousin."

Jupiter was next, her amazonite build dwarfing Venus's, "I am Sailor Jupiter, with the power of nature and electricity. By my title of Princess of Jupiter and descendent of the god Jupiter, I am sworn to protect Usagi."

Neptune and Uranus stepped up. Neptune began, delicately tossing her aquamarine locks over one shoulder, "I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the ocean; Princess of Neptune and descendant of the god Poseidon."

Uranus was next, "I am Sailor Uranus, senshi of the sky and of wind. I fight in the name of the planet Uranus and of my ancestor, the god Uranus.

They spoke together, "By our souls we will protect our Princess."

Saturn announced herself, stepping out from behind her adoptive parents; glaive in hand. Her tortured features betrayed her innocent appearance. "I am Sailor Saturn, senshi of rebirth and destruction as well as the youngest Princess of Saturn and the descendent of Hades. Following the teachings of my mentor, Cronus, I will protect the messiah."

Pluto, who I had sensed arrive halfway through, stepped out of the shadows. She spoke with strength that showed her wisdom, "I am Sailor Pluto, the immortal commander of time and keeper of the Gates of Time. I am the daughter of Titan Cronus and the sole survivor of the planet Pluto. I am sworn to protect the royal Lunarian line."

I glared at her as she spoke those words. _Now I'm going to have to tell them about Serenity's life too!_

Without any prompting, Endy began to speak. I caught myself admiring his toned muscles as he strode forward. "I am the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, rightful ruler of the Golden Kingdom of Earth. With the powers bestowed upon me by the goddess Gaia, I fight to protect all that is right in the form of Tuxedo Kamen. I am not sworn to protect Sailor Moon. I protect my soul mate, my true love, Serenity, in **any **of her forms."

He produced a deep red rose from his back pocket, swirling once. When I blinked, Tuxedo Kamen stood before, red-lined cape hanging off his strong shoulders. He presented the rose to me, blowing me a kiss that was only visible to me.

I blushed as I accepted it, noticing that it was free of any thorns. Smiling, I placed it in my hair, adorning my right bun. Only then did I face my family, doing my best to drive the red hue from my face.

KENJI'S POV

_My daughter has been parading around town in a small skirt, fighting monsters past her bed time. And with a boy nonetheless!_

Ikuko sighed dreamily Usagi accepted a red rose and hugged him, leaning in for a kiss.

I felt myself color in anger. He'd given her a rose; a _red _rose!I knew from a news report that red roses signified passion and romantic love. And now he was handling her with no care!

_That boy better not be thinking anything wrong about my little girl! And who gave her permission to put herself in danger!_

Abruptly standing up, I surprised even myself as I yelled at, _what was it… Tuxedo Cape? Tuxedo hat?_

"HEY! Tuxedo guy! Get away your dirty paws off of her! Get away from my daughter right this instance or I will personally drive you out with my shotgun!"

I dimly heard Usagi screaming at me and felt Ikuko hold me back but I ignored that as I glared at the caped figure.

_Nobody is messing with my daughter, especially an older guy who thinks passionate thoughts about her._

Instead of backing away, I was surprised when he stood his ground, handing Usagi over to the sandy-haired senshi. She struggled but was restrained.

A calm phrase called my attention back to the figure in front of me. _Tuxedo Kamen, that was his name… _I remembered. He held his hands up in surrender and took a step closer, "Mr. Tsukino, with all due respect, I love your daughter and I know she feels the same way about me. I would never hurt her intentionally; she is my heart and soul. I will do anything to be with her, and although I would prefer your consent, I will be with her either way."

_ The nerve!_

My vision blurred as I lunged forward, hearing a horrified scream rip its way out of Usagi's throat. "_NO!"_

**Well, there it is! That was definitely a twist that didn't happen in the unedited version. I figured it could use a little drama ^-^**

**Right, so depending on which website you're reading this from: Review/comment, follow/add to your library and VOTE/FAVORITE for more updates!**

**~mooniesere**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Recap:_

_My vision blurred as I lunged forward, hearing a horrified scream rip its way out of Usagi's throat. "NO!"_

I was just inches away from landing a solid blow to the boy when there was a flash of white. Usagi, or rather, Sailor Moon, stood in front of me, her eyes cold and unforgiving as she shielded Tuxedo Kamen from my rage.

A thin white glow outlined her body as she ground her teeth, fists clenched by her sides. Her voice came out in a deathly whisper, "You will not move to lay a harmful hand on Endymion ever again. If I catch you even thinking wrong about him, I will not hesitate to move out of your life and trust me, if that happens, you will never speak to me again."

_Damn it! Can't she see he only wants her for her body!? I know his type, that's all they care about!_

"Usagi, get away from him; that is an order! I forbid you from seeing him! He's only going to end up hurting you! I won't let my little girl get hurt!"

Sailor Moon had be up against the wall by my throat in a flash. "I am **not **a little girl anymore! I am almost 18 years old, you do not have a say in what do in my life. I love Endymion and you will have to live with it. Understand?"

When I remained silent, she tightened her grip around my throat, glaring at me. I swallowed painfully, seeing the fierce determination in her eyes. I nodded my head meekly, looking anywhere but her flashing eyes as she let me go.

Tuxedo Kamen was instantly at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. I noticed his genuine worry in the tightness around his eyes.

_Maybe he really does care about her…_

SHINGO'S POV

I fake coughed and muttered, "Awkward moment!"

For some reason it seemed to break the mood, mom shook her head and a few of the senshi grinned. Tuxedo Kamen cracked a smile at me.

I bounded over to him, tugging on his cape, "So you're Tuxedo Kamen? That's so cool! Did you know you're my biggest hero? Right after Sailor Moon, of course!"

He seemed a little bewildered so Sailor Moon cut into the conversation, "Shingo, leave him alone!"

I turned on her instead, reaching a hand out to touch her wings. "Can you fly with those? How come you never fly in the battles on TV? OOH! Can you take me flying!?"

Sailor Moon laughed, batting my hand away. "Yes I can fly in this form. In battles, I prefer to stay on the ground to keep an eye on my senshi. And no I can't take you flying; my wings don't have the strength to carry two people!"

_Aww! __I pouted, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.__ That's so cool! Maybe I have some super powers too, since we're related and all… Nah!_

A though struck me, "HEY! How come you've been lying to us all this time? I can't believe you didn't tell me! Imagine what all my friends would have thought!"

A fearful look flitted across her face before she was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

Usagi's cat, Luna jumped down from the couch and answered for her, "It was agreed that the knowledge of such a monumental secret would only put you in danger. Usagi believed that if she were to tell you, then the Negaverse would use you to hurt her."

_What? Did Luna just talk?_

_I blinked and rubbed my eyes._

"What Luna says is true. I feel it is safe to tell you now, since we've successfully defeated chaos. But I also have something else to tell you, something much more important."

**And I'm cutting it off here! Nah, just kidding, I'm not **_**that **_**heartless ;) Read on, my lovelies!**

MICHIRU'S POV

_ So far so good, apart from that little scene with the Princess's father! Now let's see how they take the news about her being Princess Serenity..._

I saw Tuxedo Kamen squeeze her hand and she continued, "I am not just Sailor Moon."

She lifted a hand to her broach and trailed her fingers over it, uttering the words, 'Moon Princess Halation' under her breath.

The change into Princess form was much more subtle; there were no flashing lights or bright colors. A rippling of magic over her skin transformed her into Princess Serenity. She now wore a flowing white gown and a small crystal crown. Pearls glinted in her hair, and a golden crescent moon shone on her forehead.

I felt an uncontrollable urge to bow before her and as I kneeled to do just that, I noticed the others doing the same.

When she looked up, her eyes were shining with power, "I am the reincarnation of the past Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, heiress to the Imperium Silver Crystal, and Princess of the Silver Alliance. I am the legendary fighter Sailor Moon sworn to protect love and justice, I am the Messiah of Light, and" she took a deep breath, "I am the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, I will rule alongside my prince, Endymion heir to the throne of Earth."

She sent a blinding smile towards Tuxedo Kamen and I smiled, hearing Minako give an almost imperceptible cheer. _It is easy to see that their love is pure and unconditional._

Tuxedo Kamen smiled back and transformed once again. This time, he appeared in shining armor, a jewel encrusted sword at his side. His breast plate proudly bore the insignia of the Golden Kingdom. Prince Endymion bowed before the Princess.

Serenity glided over to and told us, "I lend you my power, and I grant you my spirit. After the renewal of your oath, the Silver Crystal shall draw out your object of power and begin the return of your memories."

Venus stood when nudged, head bowed in respect. "I, Princess Minako Inanna Aino of Venus, renew the blood oath of the Silver Millennium. I swear to protect my charge to the best of my abilities and to see the best to her well-being, both spiritually and physically. I will follow her blindly into battle and will never question her orders."

The crystal flared when Serenity touched it to her shoulder.

I looked on with barely concealed interest as Venus seemed to shudder, her face plainly showing her pain as something inside of her glowed a muted orange, echoing the crystal's previous light.

_What is that?!_

With a fluid movement, she closed her hand in a fist and shouted, "Venus Mirror Compact!"

Streaks of multicoloured light rushed into her hand, materializing into a multicolored heart shaped compact, a small mirror on the cover. The top closed over it and I noticed that it sported a jeweled top.

Satisfied, Serenity moved on to Mars, leaving Venus to marvel over the compact in her hand.

Sailor Mars rose gracefully and spoke, "I, Princess Rei Freya Hino of Mars, renew the blood oath of the Silver Millennium. I swear to protect my charge to the best of my abilities and to see the best to her well-being, both spiritually and physically. I will follow her blindly into battle and will never question her orders."

Again, Serenity pressed the crystal to her shoulder and it flickered once.

Mars froze, spine rigid, eyes closed against the obvious pain. From beneath her skin, a soft red glow could be seen, calling out to the Silver Crystal.

Somehow, I instinctively knew the answer to my previous question. Mars's senshi powers were reaching out to their initial source.

"Mars Sacred Fire Bow!" The words seemed unfamiliar coming from her lips. Chanting, Sailor Mars spread her hands into a position as if she were holding a bow. Surprise radiated from her being as flame arched from one of her hands to the other, creating a bow of pure blazing fire.

Serenity looked her over, and continued to the next senshi. I noticed Mars reaching out a tentative hand to touch her new bow. When it didn't burn her hand, she lovingly trailed one finger across the elegant curve.

When I turned my attention back to my Princess, she was already touching the Silver Crystal to Mercury's body. The crystal gave a single small burst of light then returned to its regular sheen.

Sailor Mercury's skin went semi-translucent, a subdued ice blue glow clearly seen under her skin as her powers reached to the crystal. Mercury, having the lowest pain resistance in the inner senshi, fell to her knees. Her hands flew to her head, clutching her temples. She clenched her jaw so as to remain silent, and then it was over.

Standing on shaky legs, she shouted out, "Mercury Frost Harp!" She blew out a stream of bubbles which hardened into ice with a crackle. When the slight mist disappeared, a beautiful harp lay in her hands.

Serenity moved on to Sailor Jupiter, the last of the inner senshi. In her wake, Mercury caressed the strings on her harp, a faraway look in her eyes.

Sailor Jupiter spoke, "I, Princess Makoto Attis Kino of Jupiter, renew the blood oath of the Silver Millennium. I swear to protect my charge to the best of my abilities and to see the best to her well-being, both spiritually and physically. I will follow her blindly into battle and will never question her orders."

Serenity touched her crystal to her shoulder and it flashed once.

Jupiter's muscles tightened visibly as her powers responded, glowing a dim forest green.

"Jupiter Electric Spear!" She clasped her hands together, emerald eyes flashing and her fingers began to sparkle with energy. She threw her arms out wide, dancing in arching rows of lighting and skillfully crafted a powerful spear.

Serenity let a bittersweet smile grace her lips. "I'm glad you've been awakened. Your memories will return to you in bits; anything can speed up the process. There will be many happy memories, and painful memories. If I could, I would shield you from them forever, but Luna has advised me to let you know; it is essential for you remember."

Mars asked her, "Does that mean you already have your memories?"

She bit her lip and averted her eyes, "I haven't remembered much, only a few memories."

**From now on, I'll only be uploading on Mondays. If I do upload on another day, take it as an extra treat ;)  
**

**Please take the time to review and follow/favorite  
**

**Also, please answer the poll that's on my profile!  
**

**Thanks for reading,  
**

**mooniesere  
**

**P.S. I thought I had uploaded this chapter last week but I guess now -_- I'm giving you guys two chapters to make up for it! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-Edited**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Melody and Jeffery Night who are mentioned briefly in this chapter for the first time. I also made up the character of Lady Fiorella, but she is only mentioned in passing. Everyone else is property of Naoko Takeuchi.**

_ Recap:_

_Serenity let a bittersweet smile grace her lips. "I'm glad you've been awakened. Your memories will return to you in bits; anything can speed up the process. There will be many happy memories, and painful memories. If I could, I would shield you from them forever, but Luna has advised me to let you know; it is essential for you remember."_

_Mars asked her, "Does that mean you already have your memories?"_

_She bit her lip and averted her eyes, "I haven't remembered much, only a few memories."_

HARUKA'S POV

I had been watching with discrete wonder as Koneko unlocked the inner senshi's memories and gave them their item of power.

_I know it will be powerful, but stronger than my Space Sword? I highly doubt that!  
_

Princess Serenity turned to us, "Now for you... I will unlock your memories in the same fashion. However, I cannot give you your object of power as you already have them. Sadly enough, Neptune and Uranus had to experience their retrieval them in a less pleasant way."

_I already have mine?_

Serenity gave me a look and I could have sworn she'd read my mind.

She continued, "Do you remember the pain you all felt when your talismans were ripped from your body? That is the same pain the inner senshi have just felt as their own talismans were recreated. Uranus, your Space Sword is your talisman. Neptune, your Sea Mirror is your talisman. Pluto already knows that the Garnet Orb is hers. Saturn, your talisman is the Silence Glaive."

I remembered the intense pain I'd felt when my crystal was removed from my body, resulting in my space sword. It had been among the most painful things I'd ever had to endure, and I had been through a lot.

"You have proven yourselves to be firmly loyal to me, as your princess and to your mission; even when we fought side by side, you did not sway from your original quest. As much as I tried to get you to have fun, you refused. It is for this reason I will give you each a new power; one that will serve you in both battle, and to teach you to enjoy life."

_What could she mean, enjoy life? I have plenty fun!_

I saw her family talking to Luna, they seemed to be asking her questions which she was answering patiently.

Princess Serenity shot Luna a look to which Luna nodded in understanding.

_Those two can read each other better than Michiru and I!_

Koneko closed her eyes and concentrated, then teleported us –the inner and outer senshi- to a flowery meadow.

She then plucked 4 silvery pearls from her gleaming hair. When she cupped them n her hands, they adopted a soft pink aura.

Her regal voice interrupted my thoughts, "These pearls will act as a gateway for my powers; there's nothing to be afraid of. It won't even hurt, far from it actually!"

"Sailor Uranus, you were thrust upon the role of Sailor Uranus with no choice and have unconsciously been running from it ever since. You feel the need to compete with your powers, and I do not understand why. Do not seek to be faster than the wind, embrace the wind, it is a part of you."

She handed me the small pearl, and ordered, "Close your eyes, allow my power to wash over you."

I did as she said, although I did not know what difference it would make. Then I heard the hum of power, it was all around me and it gave me a strange sense of reassurance. When my feet lift off the grass, I felt a surge of panic, which disappeared when I opened my eyes.

I felt my body tingle, and then burst into a shower of sparks. When they cleared, I felt different and I soon noticed why. I was air, I was wind itself! I shot upwards and raced across the meadow, I was in full control of my powers. I knew then that I had been wrong my whole life, I shouldn't be racing against the wind, I should be racing _as_ the wind.

Realizing I was being impolite, I made my way back to my fellow senshi and Princess.

_Now, how do I go back to normal?_

The answer popped into my head seconds after I asked myself, sounding uncannily like my princess. I shrugged it off and returned to senshi form.

I turned to Princess Serenity, not knowing how to express my thanks, but she just nodded.

"In the time of the Silver Millennium, you used to spend a lot of time like that; as one with the wind, and one with your power." Serenity smiled, her eyes dancing with forgotten memories.

Then she turned to my partner, my best friend, and my lover.

"While you are skilled in many things, you have not yet uncovered your true potential." She paused while Sailor Neptune nodded, then continued, "You've tried to work with water and to lose yourself in your powers. And yet, you have not tried to _control _water."

After handing over a pearl, she said, "Look deep into yourself, feel the ocean that is always inside of you and draw it out."

Neptune elegantly sat down in a meditation pose, her beautiful turquoise hair blowing back in the nonexistent breeze. After what seemed like forever, but could simply have had been a minute, she began to glow a soft aqua. Neptune stood and extended her hand, palm facing upward as a thin aquamarine stream floated out; it was joined by more, until she was surrounded by them. Eyes blazing, she controlled the water with beautiful ease and left me in awe.

_Kami-sama she is so beautiful._

It seemed as though she was speaking to the water, and it was obvious that this was her element. All too soon, she brought an end to her show of power; drawing most of the water back into herself, and leaving a light spray to wash over us.

Princess Serenity only lifted her up when she curtsied, "You do not need to thank me, I give you these gifts as a symbol of my gratitude.

She turned to Hotaru, and beckoned. As Hotaru stepped close, Princess Serenity pressed a small glistening pearl into her pale hand.

"Few are those that look past the obvious. You have been scorned by many because they do not understand you. People have judged you wrongly, assuming that you would wish death upon anyone, simply because of your title. They have the right to feel this way, but you should not be denied. There are others out there that understand you and you know very well who it is I speak of. Because of one incident, you've denied yourself the contentment of being understood."

_What is she talking about? _A quick glance at Neptune told me she had no idea what Serenity was talking about. One peek at Saturn, however, told me that she knew exactly what my Princess what insinuating.

Saturn blanched; her eyes wide with fear and deep sorrow.

"You need to believe in yourself. It won't happen again, you are in control. To call them, you must believe in yourself, believe in your power. Don't be afraid, I believe in you. You're not alone this time, nobody will get hurt. I promise."

SETSUNA'S POV

Ever since I had opened a time portal to Usagi-chan's home, I had been watching my Princess and was marveling at her different personalities.

_As Usagi-chan she is an energetic and childish girl, as Sailor Moon she is brave and powerful, and as the Princess she is graceful and elegant, yet in all three forms she is kind and loving._

Being senshi of time had its drawbacks though, and I was experiencing them once again. I knew what would happen to everyone else since I had already seen it in the future, but I did not know what my Princess would open to me.

The divine rules of space and time did not allow me to see my future lest I try and change it, effectively ruining the whole course of time. I knew that if I were to break any of these rules, I would have to face the Court of the Gods. I shuddered at the thought.

I started paying attention when Serenity spoke to Saturn.

It is common knowledge that in the time of the Silver Millennium, Princess Hotaru was adopted. People had automatically assumed that her parents had given her up for adoption as she'd been only 4 years old when she'd first arrived at the court of Saturn. The truth was that Hotaru's family had been among the poor living in the many villages of Saturn. These villages lived in extreme poverty, the villagers began to work from a young age to help pay for their food. The wardens that monitored the villages had been notified when Melody and Jeffery Night had missed work; they had _never _missed work for they had needed the money desperately. When they'd reached their living quarters, the door had been busted in to find the two dead bodies. Nobody could find anything wrong with them, except for their lack of a pulse. It turned out that baby Hotaru had gotten lonely and had unintentionally used her powers to call forth some 'playmates'. Because of her inexperience when dealing with magic, Hotaru had not been able to control her magic which resulted in the death of her parents.

My eyes misted slightly as I remembered the day I'd first set eyes on Hotaru. She was already an orphan, her eyes wide and innocent as she cried for her mother. I had recognized the guardian power that rested within her and had understood that she was Hades' chosen one. I had chosen to take her under my custody. I'd erased the minds of the wardens and villagers, making them forget that the Night family had ever lived there and I'd taken Hotaru with me to the Time Gates.

There, I had trained Hotaru until she'd had control over her powers and then I'd returned her to Saturn. Since all the other senshi were Princesses of their guardian planets, I'd introduced Hotaru to the King and Queen. I knew that their Majesties had wanted a child for a very long time and as I had hoped, the Queen fell in love with the young girl immediately. Hotaru had moved in the very next day, under the pretense of being the daughter of the late Lady Fiorella of Mars. Only Queen Serenity, the senshi and myself knew of her past.

_Hotaru should be starting just about now…_

Hotaru chewed her nails nervously, and then seemed to make up her mind. She knelt to the ground, and placed her fragile hand on the grass. For a few moments, she stayed like that, kneeling on one knee with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, but they were completely violet, the pupils and whites of the eyes had disappeared, and the effect was quite disconcerting.

She slowly raised her hand, and the earth rumbled then stilled. It seemed as though it was unwilling to give up something, but Saturn's power had silenced it. A violet mist hung heavily in the air. Through the mist, I could faintly see the outline of ghostly figures emerging from the ground. Their bodies semi-translucent, they glided gracefully over the grass.

Sailor Saturn, senshi of rebirth and destruction, had once again achieved what was impossible to everyone else. She had awakened the dead. And she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it, too.

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I hope you liked this newest upload. Please remember to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Favorite/Fan me?**

**Favorite/Vote for this story?**

**Thanks!**

**~mooniesere**

**P.S. Please check out the poll on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Recap:_

_Sailor Saturn, senshi of rebirth and destruction, had once again achieved what was impossible to everyone else. She had awakened the dead. And she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it, too._

SERENITY'S POV

It was strange, being in Princess Serenity's form. Every time I looked at someone I'd met in the Silver Millennium, I'd see their past self superimposed over their current body. For the first few weeks, every time I saw one of the girls, I would get a flash of a memory from my past life. It was mainly because of this that I was so spaced out. After I'd remembered all of my past life, I had been more focused but I'd kept up the charade to keep the Negaverse from guessing who I was. After all, who would believe that the crybaby, Usagi Tsukino could be Sailor Moon?

Although I would never admit this to anyone else, I was expecting Taru-chan to raise zombies like one in the scary movies I'd used to love watching. But that wasn't what I saw, not at all in fact. They were shimmering auras, the souls of those whom had died.

_There are so many of them! I wonder how Mars is doing, being able to sense spirits and all…_

I quickly looked over to her in time to see her shake her head in confusion. It was expected; I doubted any of them had ever seen so many spirits, except perhaps Pluto.

_I wish I could say the same for myself_

I looked over to the dark senshi and saw something I did not expect. The spirits were becoming solid at an alarmingly fast rate.

Saturn pulled her glaive from her subspace pocket and held it out in front of her as she took on a threatening stance. She began to chant in a low voice, her short ebony hair rustling.

The others looked confused and I didn't understand why until I remembered that Lunarian royalty were supposed to understand any language.

I reached into Jupiter's mind for she was the least likely to recognize my presence there. In the back of her mind, I saw through her eyes, seeing things from her point of view and hearing her thoughts.

She glanced at me quickly and thought, 'This must be quite stressful, I think I'll make her some of her favorite cookies…'

I smiled at her kind gesture.

I subtly nudged her mind to pay attention to Taru-chan. Jupiter didn't understand what she was saying; her mind only registered a stream of unrecognizable characters.

"วิญญาณออกมาจากนรก; คำนับเพื่อเป็นคำสั่งของฉันนรก 'เลือกหนึ่งกษัตริย์แห่งนรก กลายเป็นที่คุณเคยเป็นในจิตวิญญาณได้รูปแบบและกลายเป็นเพื่อนกับคนที่คุณยก!"

I switched out her mind just in time to hear what Taru-chan was saying.

"Come forth spirits of the underworld; bow to the command of the chosen one, blessed by thy master, Hades, King of the Underworld. Become as thy once were, in spirit, not form and become friend to the one whom calls thy name!"

With a reluctant sigh, the auras became shadowy forms once again and bowed down before Sailor Saturn. She swung her glaive; her eyes back to normal and shut the gate of death, forcing the spirits to return once more. The fog began to retreat, and the bright sun came out once again, leaving not a trace of the marvel that had happened mere seconds before.

HOTARU'S POV

I began to chant, not knowing where the words came from; it was as though another was speaking through me. For a strange reason, I knew that it took either a child of death or a Lunarian to understand the words I spoke.

I watched in a daze as I banished the spirits to the underworld. Then I sank down to my knees. I wasn't tired, not at all, in fact I felt refreshed and strengthened.

_I did it! I controlled them and nobody got hurt!_

I looked at Princess Serenity shyly and thanked her silently. She gave me a kind nod, respect glinting in her pure eyes then seemed to change her mind and spoke, "I may not have any memories of you in the Silver Millennium,"

I scoffed, _Of course not! I was never awakened back then; I was thought to be too dangerous._

She continued, "But I am glad I got to witness this, you are much more powerful than I could ever have imagined."

I looked at the people surrounding me. Venus smiled tentatively at me, Jupiter was grinning widely, and Mercury was scanning me with her computer. Mars, well Mars was staring me back in the eyes, a knowing look in her face; she knew how difficult it is to deal with spirits. Neptune and Uranus looked proud of me and I felt my heart swell in my chest. What really surprised me was that Pluto looked… amazed.

_I can't believe this! I've rendered her speechless!_

VENUS'S POV

I had been sitting there gob smacked ever since I'd received my compact.

My memories were slowly trickling back.

**_ "Vee! Give me back my rose!"_**

**_I laughed as a four year old Serenity chased me through a green meadow. Her golden hair fell in shorter streamers and curled adorably at the end. Her white gown was dirty from the time she'd spent playing outside. Her cornflower blue eyes danced with mirth._**

**_"You have to catch me first!" I laughed, skipping through the colorful flowers of Earth._**

**_ Serenity tackled me from behind and I squealed, "Rena!"_**

**_We both fell to the ground in a laughing heap. My cousin took the red rose from my pudgy hands and curled her stubby fingers around it in a protective manner._**

I smiled slightly, remembering the scolding we had gotten for sneaking down to Earth. It hadn't bothered us, however, and we had continued to go down to Earth, eventually taking the other senshi down with us.

**_Princess Ami fiddled with her fingers nervously, "We shouldn't we be here. It's forbidden for us to step foot on Earth ground!"_**

**_ I rolled my eyes, smoothing out the fabric of my pale pink dress. "Calm down, Ami! Nobody will find out!"_**

**_ Lita, the princess of Jupiter agreed with me immediately, "Yeah, come on Ami! Live a little!"_**

**_ Ami shrugged her shoulders and smiled largely. Princess Serenity, who had walked ahead with Rei, called back to us, "Hurry up you guys! I want to show you that cute little house I found!"_**

**_ Princess Rei had added, "If we don't hurry, people will notice we are gone!"_**

**_ I laughed when she shouted, "Race you to the clearing!"_**

**_ We arrived, Lita beating me by only a few seconds. We waited for the others to reach us and stepped into the clearing together_**

I frowned. I couldn't remember what had happened next.

_Hopefully it will come to me in a bit…_

I became aware of the fact that everyone was standing silently and looking at one another; mulling over their returning memories.

Serenity blinked and shook herself off, "Shall we continue, Pluto?"

Pluto bowed, her ruby eyes showing respect, "Yes, Princess"

Serenity waved her hand dismissively, "I didn't care for that nonsense in the past, and I sure don't now."

I heard Princess Serenity's lovely musical voice, and began to pay attention, "Pluto, guardian of space and time. What you wish the most is a companion, one whom will stay beside you for the whole of eternity, one you can confide in. Is this not so?"

PLUTO'S POV

I felt a glimmer of hope settle in my heart as I nodded hesitantly.

_Could it be?_

The Princess continued, "To you I give knowledge and hope. I believe that you will have the patience to do as fate commands and that you will not meddle with your future."

I grimaced internally; _I never have been very patient… Everyone thinks that I am, but I've just been skipping forward in time to the moment I want to see. I guess waiting is better than never, though!_

I nodded grudgingly and she continued, Sailor Pluto, there is a person out there whom will willingly become your partner, one born of Lunarian blood whom will emerge once Crystal Tokyo rises. You know this person Pluto; you have loved him before, just as he has loved you. You do not remember now, but your complete memories of him will return as soon as you see him."

I was stunned, this was greater than I could have ever imagined.

_I loved him?_

For a moment, two familiar blue eyes flashed in my mind.

_And he loved… me? This means no more lonely nights, no more solitude._

I felt something wet hit my cheek and lifted my hand to brush the raindrop from my cheek. That's when I realized that for the first time since my infancy, I was crying. Just as soon as I realized this, my eyes welled up with tears, overflowing and leaving two wet streaks down my face.

I lifted my tear streaked face to the sky as I wept tears of joy, feeling Serenity's pale arms encircle me, holding me to her chest.

I vaguely heard her murmur, "Soon. The time is coming up; it is time for secrets to be revealed. The time is drawing near."

_Yes, _I agreed, _Soon I will have a partner to love, and I will no longer be alone._

**C'est fini!**

**Hope you liked, guys! Remember to tell me what you think, vote, favorite, etc..**

**Happy President Day!**

**~mooniesere**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

AMI'S POV

_I still can't get over the fact that Saturn raised the souls of the dead... That is scientifically impossible!_

Now I was receiving another shock in my life. _Selene! One of these days, I'm going to have a heart attack._

I watched, surprised, as a lone tear traced its way down Pluto's cheek. I had never seen Pluto show any type of emotion in any of my lifetimes

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Pluto began to cry, and Sere moved in lightning fast moves worthy of Jupiter.

_Must be a princess thing, Usa-chan has always been pretty slow except for…_

My eyes narrowed, realizing that the only times that Usagi had moved so quickly was when one of us was in danger. I looked back on the battle with Neherenia when Chibiusa had been in danger. It seemed that she had moved faster than light.

I shook my thoughts away.

_That's ridiculous, not to mention impossible! No human being is capable of moving at that speed. Light moves 874030 times faster than sound, to be able to move faster than light was unimaginable._

Having timed myself, I knew that if we tapped into our senshi powers, we could move at a speed that was just shy from breaking the sound barrier. I'd often dreamed about such an accomplishment. Imagine the tests and experiments I could run!

_If I was moving faster than sound, would be able to hear myself scream? And would I be able to hear another senshi if they were moving at the same speed? I would have to factor in the extent of the enhanced degree that would come to our powers; perhaps we would even gain our eternal form._

I chuckled to myself; I was getting carried away…

Pluto looked comforted, and I knew why, we all knew firsthand how comforting one of her hugs could be.

I noticed that the others had avoided staring at her to give her a measure of privacy and some time to compose herself; I had unconsciously done the same. We all thought the same way, it was why we worked so well as a team; I knew that we would never bring this up with the senshi of time, lest her pride be wounded.

Pluto stood and knelt before Sere, "Princess, you have given me the greatest gift I've ever gotten" her voice choked up with emotion and it was a while before the continued, "You have given me hope, and you gave me an end to my eternal solitude, and I cannot even begin to say how much that means to me."

Gently pulling her up, Sere answered, "I know. I know how much this means to you and I am glad to see you so very happy."

IKUKO'S POV

There is just no way I can begin to explain what I have witnessed.

_This is amazing; my daughter is Sailor Moon and on top of that a Princess! And she had seven, no eight senshi to protect her… Everything makes sense now, all of Usagi's bruises, the way she was so tired, I feel like I missed half of my daughter's life and in a way, I did._

I was astonished at the way my only daughter handled the situation, so kind and patiently and I couldn't help but wonder at her simple beauty. This Princess was my daughter, MY daughter.

_I just _can't_ believe it!_

Usagi had disappeared, along with the 5 younger girls and the three older ones; I was yet to learn their names. Mamoru had explained that she would have needed a larger area to deal with the outer senshi, whoever they were.

Shingo was playing with one of Usagi's feathers that had fallen off her wings. Kenji and Mamoru were talking quietly in the corner and I was keeping an eye on them, just in case anything got violent. The two cats were curled up in a loveseat. I cooed at them, _how cute!_

I was startled out of my daydreaming when I saw Usagi and the others appear in the living room. There was no flash of light, I just blinked and they were there.

Once she was reassured that everyone was settled in, she faced us. Mamoru had walked over to her as soon as she'd come in and she'd shot him a questioning look.

_It's like they're having a conversation with their minds! What is it called… telepathically?_

My daughter turned towards the cats, and told them, "Luna, Artemis, you have been with me as my advisors in all of my li- ah, adventures." I noticed that she changed her word in the middle of the sentence, "Even before my senshi became aware of whom they were, you had found me and stayed true to my side. Luna, Lunarian Advisor and Artemis, Commander of the High Troops, I commend you for all which you have accomplished."

I sneaked a peek at the cats. Luna looked surprised and Artemis bore a smug look. Luna's tail curled around him and whacked him in the face, causing him to sneeze and glare at her.

Usagi smiled slightly before raising her hands as a soft silvery mist surrounded the cats, effectively keeping them from my view. Usagi's voice was clearly heard, "Silver crystal, grant me this wish; give me the power to return Luna and Artemis to their original forms. Open now a new world of possibilities."

When the mist cleared, 3 forms were seen in the haze. Serenity stepped out first, and gestured to the two figures that were left behind her, "You can come out now."

**…and cut!**

**If you guys have read the unedited version of this story, then you probably remember who the mysterious figures are (I didn't change this chapter much), please don't spoil it for those who don't know!**

**For those of you who are reading this for their first time, or who forgot, tell me what you think please! I don't care if you comment ages after I posted this chapter ;)**

**Any ideas you have, please tell! If they are crazy, all the more reason to share them with me!**

**~mooniesere**


	10. Chapter 10

**My sincere apologies for the late upload, I've been super busy with homework, book editing and such :/ Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10-Edited**

_Usagi smiled slightly before raising her hands as a soft silvery mist surrounded the cats, effectively keeping them from my view. Usagi's voice was clearly heard, "Silver crystal, grant me this wish; give me the power to return Luna and Artemis to their original forms. Open now a new world of possibilities."_

_When the mist cleared, 3 forms were seen in the haze. Serenity stepped out first, and gestured to the two figures that were left behind her, "You can come out now."_

JUPITER'S POV

_Who are those people? And why do they look so familiar?_

The young woman was stepping out shyly and I scrutinized her appearance. Her forehead bore the crescent moon insignia which told that she was Lunarian and she had shining black hair that was pinned up in four buns; two on each side of her head. Her mature figure was draped in a simple black slip which flared outwards with a shimmering golden bodice and a crescent moon on her hipbone. A golden bow was tied to her neck and she wore small crescent moon earrings. When she lifted her pale face, her ruby eyes twinkled brightly.

A man stepped out next; he had long snow white hair that flowed loosely. He too, bore the crescent insignia. He wore loose, white training pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt with crescent shaped opening near the chest and another near his stomach. A golden crescent moon necklace hung from his neck and a chipped sword was slung across his back, the scabbard peeking out at his shoulder. His big blue eyes were shinning and he had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Something was fluttering on the edge of my subconscious mind and I reached toward it.

**_The princess groaned, feeling the tight corset dig into her chest. She hated these events._**

**_There was a ball to be held tomorrow night in honor of the Crown Princess of Jupiter. Everyone was excited to go except for the princess herself._**

**_ Again she moaned her complaints. She knew she should be acting like the mature sixteen year-old she was but she truly _****despised ****_balls. She would much rather prefer to train alongside the royal soldiers in loose fighting robes but she couldn't because it wasn't 'princess-like'. She frowned, sometimes she really wished that everyone could know about her being Sailor Jupiter, then nobody would stop her from training._**

**_"OUCH!" The enraged princess swirled on the trembling dress-fitter who had unintentionally poked her side with a sharp needle._**

**_The poor girl stared back with wide eyes, mumbling a stammered apology, "M-my most humble a-p-pology, your highness. It won't happen again!" She bowed deeply, hoping she wouldn't be sent to the dungeon from harming the princess._**

**_The princess narrowed her eyes at the trembling figure and rolled her eyes. How pathetic, the girl can't even stand up for herself without sounding like a stumbling imbecile!_**

**_ A few minutes later, all the adjustments had been made. The dress-fitter excused herself hastily, bowing deeply at the door; nobody wanted to be near the princess when she was in one of her moods!_**

**_ Once she was sure the door had closed, the auburn-haired princess rose and twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the gold fabric. The golden gown had a tight corset with a shimmering bodice and a full skirt. A slit in the dress revealed the perfectly tanned skin of her back. It was simple, lacking the multiple precious jewels Queen Elizia had insisted on. It seemed, however, that it was the simplicity of the design that most favored the tall princess._**

**_She'd chosen to outline the bottom her eyes with thick kohl and had outlined her upper lid with a thin golden line that made her eyes pop. Of course, her usual emerald encrusted locket hung close to her heart; although she hardly took it off, the locket shone as brightly as it did on the day she began wearing it. What most people didn't know was that the locket she so prized was really the object that allowed her to transform into Sailor Jupiter, it was also her main weapon, the Electtic Spear._**

**_The princess was shaken from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She called out the affirmative and the door opened. A young woman in her late twenties poked her head around the door. She had jet-black hair that tumbled down in waves and ruby colored eyes._**

**_"Hey Luna, what's up?" _**

**_The woman, Luna, stepped inside as she answered, "Sere insisted on arriving the night before and staying the night, something about morning traditions on birthdays... She's in the gardens with Endymion right now. Speaking of which, there's a special someone that wants to see you!"_**

**_The princess jumped up eagerly, "He's here too!?" She made to rush to the door and was stopped by Luna._**

**_"My dear, I'm sure you would love to go see the General, but do take the time to change first! We wouldn't something to happen, now would we?"_**

**_Grudgingly, the princess nodded her head and turned to her wardrobe._**

**_Luna headed out, closing the door softly._**

**_As she pulled a shirt over her head, the princess vaguely heard her exclaim, "General! She's just getting ready to go meet you. In fact, she should be finishing just about now; you can go right in, if you please."_**

**_She hurriedly jammed her legs into the first pair of pants she found and reached up to pull her hair into a messy bun. As she did, a large shadow stretched out on the wall. She grinned as his husky voice spoke next to her ear, "Hello, my darling."_**

For some reason, I couldn't remember anything else.

_Who was that? How come I can't remember his face or even his name?_

I shrugged, I would remember in time...

Serenity gave a smile which showed her obvious joy as she nodded her head towards the new arrivals and announced, "Meet Luna of the Silver Millennium, previously cat guardian of the royal Lunarian line, and friend to the legendary Sailor Senshi." The young woman stepped forward and was met with gasps of surprise.

_That's Luna! It truly has been a long time since I've seen that face! But if that's Luna, then the man must be Artemis…_

I examined him with a critical eye, noticing his lean form.

_He seems pretty thin; maybe I'll fatten him up with some spritz cookies…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mercury holding her computer with one hand and typing furiously with the other. I chuckled slightly and turned to see Serenity introduce Artemis.

"I would also like for you to meet Artemis of the Silver Millennium, previously cat guardian of the royal Venusian line, and friend to the legendary Sailor Senshi."

Serenity motioned for the young man to step forward. I looked at Venus, knowing that there was going to be a scene. The cats had never told us about having human forms so I had no reason to believe that Venus knew about Artemis having a human form.

Artemis had immediately turned to the orange senshi and was being eyed warily.

Artemis gave a sigh, his platinum locks ruffling and walked toward her, "Mina-chan please don't be angry. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I would ever be able to be human again. I thought it would be better to just forget about it."

Venus turned her head and spoke harshly, "You didn't think I would care to know that my cat used to be a human? Did you ever think about how I feel right now? I feel like an idiot, my cat was a human in my past life and was none the wiser!"

She broke down into sobs, "Oh Arty I'm so sorry, I'm just being selfish!"

Artemis covered the distance between them with long strides and gathered her in his arms; they stood like that until Venus stopped crying. He spoke to her softly and I wasn't able to hear what he'd said.

MARS'S POV

I smiled as Artemis stepped behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Luna resisted for a moment, blushing a fine shade of pink before settling into him.

_They are so smitten! As cats, and as humans, they just won't admit it!_

A hesitant cough was voiced and we all jumped as Ikuko stepped forward. She dipped her head politely as she faced my Princess, her eyes lowered, "I don't mean to intrude in this sentimental moment but I can't help feeling as though there is a reason for you to be showing us this. Something must have happened for you to feel you had to tell us about your past."

I noticed Sere wince at the formality in her Mother's speech.

Nevertheless, she began, "Well, yes there is a reason. We must begin the rule of Crystal Tokyo and I will soon begin to go by the name Neo Queen Serenit-"

Prince Endymion had stepped forward, cutting off her train of thought.

_He looks nervous, _I observed, I noticed his hand stray to his side pocket and the realization hit me.

_Kami-Sama! He's going to… well it's about time; I thought he would have asked sooner!_

There were whispers and twittering from the other senshi as they realized what he was going to do.

I looked towards Serenity and saw that she was looking at us with a confused look on her face.

_Good, she's still unaware of his intentions; she is going to be so happy._

Endymion sank down to one knee in front of Serenity and held out a small box,

"My dear Serenity, you are the love of my life, the light of my heart, a beacon in the darkness, you are the sole reason of my existence. I have loved you in all my lifetimes and I will continue loving you until the end of time."

He swallowed painfully, "For all of this, I beseech you, Usagi, Crown Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino the second, heir to the Lunarian throne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Serenity froze and looked at him with wild eyes. I felt my heart stutter to a stop as she slowly shook her head no.

**Don't kill me! It's all for a reason! :) Just you wait and see, but don't worry; they ****_will _****get married eventually...**

**As usual, review and vote!**

**Follow and Favorite!**

**Vote on the poll on my website!**

**K bai.**

**~mooniesere**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_Recap:_

_Endymion sank down to one knee in front of Serenity and held out a small box, _

"_My dear Serenity, you are the love of my life, the light of my heart, a beacon in the darkness, you are the sole reason of my existence. I have loved you in all my lifetimes and I will continue loving you until the end of time."_

_He swallowed painfully, "For all of this, I beseech you, Usagi, Crown Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino the second, heir to the Lunarian throne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Serenity froze and looked at him with wild eyes. I felt my heart stutter to a stop as she slowly shook her head no._

SERENITY'S POV

I was cut off as Endy stepped forward and sank down on one knee.

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no! What am I supposed to do!? I can't marry him yet, the law forbids it! No mortal shall ever join in matrimony with a godly being. That was the rule that Zeus had decreed after my mother's death._

_I have to tell them, it's the only way!_

Suddenly, Zeus' voice rang in my head, **No, my sweet grandchild. Be patient, it is not yet time. You wanted to go through with this and you will. I forbid you from revealing yourself before it is time.**

I winced at the booming words and thought back angrily, **How did you get past my shields?**

**You are weaker in this form. Even the weakest of us would be able to read you. I don't know why you insist on living with those petty mortals. Soon you will retake your true form and come home.**

He sounded wistful and I felt a pang of regret.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left them…_

**No; you shouldn't have left us. We are family and we are Gods. Gods were not meant to meddle with mortals, just look at what happened to your mother.**

Anger flared up inside of me and I drove him out of my mind, making sure to build up the lock on my mind more solidly.

I felt his surprise as he was forcibly removed and his shock as he realized he couldn't get past my shields.

Nobody messes with the goddess of power; in whatever form she's taking. Not even the king of the gods.

I realized that Endy was just finishing his rant, "…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My heart throbbed at the thought of rejecting him. I knew I could easily override Zeus's order, but he was right, it wasn't time yet.

And so it was that I proceeded to shake my head with a heavy heart. I saw a look of utter betrayal and devastation cross his face and I felt his pain as clearly as if it were my own.

I reached out to him through our bond but he closed it off from me and I didn't have the heart to read him.

When I found no other way, I reached out to him and joined him on the floor.

My voice came out high and wavering when I spoke to him, "It's not what you think, Endy! I just need a little more time; I wouldn't feel right about getting engaged before Crystal Tokyo is established."

I felt horrible about lying to him, but it was necessary, he couldn't find out. Not yet; it wasn't time.

I felt even guiltier when he hugged me back and swallowed his obvious pain before smiling at me, "Sure Serenity, I'll wait for you, however long it takes."

When I made to kiss him, he turned his head slightly so that my lips pressed against his cheek instead. My heart constricted and I willed away the tears that pricked my eyes.

_If this slightest rejection makes me feel this way, I can't imagine how he must feel…_

**Sorry for the short update and I apologize for not uploading last week!**

**This chapter revealed a lot of important information; those of you that are avid readers of mythology might be able to piece together who her mother is... just remember that Zeus had a lot of children!**

**That's all for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Edited**

**Just a little Spring Break gift **

_Recap:_

_When I made to kiss him, he turned his head slightly so that my lips pressed against his cheek instead. My heart constricted and I willed away the tears that pricked my eyes._

_ If this slightest rejection makes me feel this way, I can't imagine how he must feel…_

SHINGO'S POV

I looked on at the proceedings with barely concealed curiosity.

_How could Sere say no to him? I know there has to be another reason; anyone with eyes can see that they are deeply in love with each other!_

Suddenly, the air next to Serenity began to shimmer with a pink power. Time seemed to bend, and everything wavered in front of my eyes.

_What's going on!_

In a matter of seconds, the shimmering air congealed into a short figure.

She had sugary pink hair in the familiar 'odango' style, and cheerful ruby red eyes, she even had a golden crescent moon on her forehead as well! She wore a smaller, identical copy of Serenity's dress and a purplish-gray kitten perched on her head bearing a red jingle bell collar.

I blinked, something about her seemed very familiar but the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed.

She hadn't seemed to notice anybody but Serenity and Endymion, and was running towards them with a big smile on her face. I saw the words forming on her pink lips and saw Serenity try to quiet her, but it was too late.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried, jumping into Serenity's arms and hugging her around the waist. Then she lifted her adoring eyes and noticed Serenity's stricken face.

She turned around slowly and her face turned ashen, "Oh no! I've really done it now, haven't I?"

_My sister has a daughter? And she has magic too?!_

Endymion took the shocked child from Serenity's arms and cradled her in his arms as she began to cry. Her sobs wracked through her small frame as she clutched his arm, "Papa, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I promise I didn't know, I missed you and before you said it was ok to visit you whenever. Now mama is going to get in trouble!"

Endymion hugged her close and whispered lovingly into her sugar pink hair.

Mom stepped forward and breathed, "You have a daughter?"

Serenity closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Chibiusa is my daughter."

She turned to her daughter, who had calmed down, and said something to her softly.

I watched as Chibiusa talked to the strange, cat shaped ball and asked it to return our memories. The eyes glowed creepily and suddenly it hit me.

_Hey! That's Chibiusa, our cousin!_

"Darling, didn't I teach you better manners? Introduce yourself please."

Chibiusa blushed, then jumped down from her "papa's" arms and gave a small curtsy, "Pleased to properly meet you, I am Small Lady Chibiusa Serenity Chiba, future crown princess of the moon."

_Future princess? What is that supposed to mean?_

Serenity picked her up and help her to her hip, then turned back to us, "Yes, this is Chibiusa, my daughter also known to you as my cousin. She used Luna P-"At this she gestured towards the strange cat shapedball "-to alter your memory so that you would believe her to be my cousin."

Dad opened his mouth angrily, but Serenity hurriedly cut him off, "I did not like deceiving you, but it was the best way to keep her safe. However, she is my daughter in the thirtieth century of the future. She came back to train as a Sailor Senshi and was a major part in the defeat of the black moon and the evil creature called the Death Phantom."

The tiny kitten spoke up, "Yes, with the help of Small Lady, our Queen was saved!"

_Oh Kami-sama, it's another talking cat! How many are there!_

Serenity scolded her, "Diana, my family is barely getting used to Luna and Artemis, you can't talk without warning them!"

Diana hung her head and looked ashamed of herself, "So sorry your majesty, I wasn't thinking."

Serenity smiled, "Well, they would have found out anyways. You are forgiven."

Luna stepped forward, her ruby eyes gleaming hopefully, "Diana? Is that you?"

Diana jumped off Chibiusa's head and into Luna's arms, "Mommy you're human! Is daddy here too?"

Artemis stepped forward and lifted Diana, scratching under her chin and answered, "Yes sweetie we're both here."

Diana jumped into a mid-air backflip. I stared openmouthed as she disappeared and a little girl landed on the ground.

She wore a grayish-purplish long-sleeved dress with thigh-high boots. A jingle bell chocker adorned her neck and her forehead bore the familiar golden crescent moon sign. Her hair was also held up in the odango style with a few curls escaping the tight buns and she had large pink eyes.

**There wasn't much of a change from the corresponding chapter in the unedited version... But I hope you enjoyed!**

**~mooniesere**

**P.S. Per the results of my poll, I am currently writing a one-shot under the category, 'Fun with the Luna Pen'.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**After uploading the previous chapter, I got a certain review which I think all of you should hear the answer to:**

**_fredf07_****_  
I'm liking this version, as well as the original, however I have just one question that I have been wanting to ask.  
Are you going to finish the story in the original or just continue on with it in this version?  
This version does help clearify a few areas that I am sure that some people are wondering about._** **_  
just a thought, based on the differences on the two stories, the original looks like it could become a seperate story altogether._**

**I had actually contemplated finishing the original version. On Wattpad (the other site I have my writing on), another one of my readers confronted me concerning the finishing of DOL the original. Because of your requests, I've decided to finish writing this story but only after I finish the edited version. The reason I won't be starting now is that the plot in the two versions are very different. I'd like to avoid the hassle of trying to remember what happened in one version that hasn't in the other.**

**Just as you said, I think the original version will turn out to be entirely different. I will probably end up changing the title and everything. I think I'm just going to go with the flow…**

**To sum it up, it is entirely my intention to finish writing the original version of Daughter of Luna. However, I will only retake uploading that version after I have finished with the edited version.**

**I hope you guys will still be interested in reading when the time comes…**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

ARTEMIS'S POV

Diana shifted into her human form, then gave a bright smile and ran to hug us.

_She's so beautiful! And she looks just like her mother!_

"Mommy, daddy, I'm so glad you finally turned human! In the future we're almost always in human form, and not being able to change while visiting you was so frustrating!"

I beamed at her complaining and ruffled her hair.

Luna patted her head awkwardly and glanced at me, she was still uneasy about having a daughter.

_Luna looks cross, but I know she loves Diana. She is, after all, our daughter._

Seeing that she wouldn't be getting punished, Chibiusa hugged Sailor Saturn, "Taru! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you ever since you went on that mission to find out abou -"

"Princess!" Pluto cut her off with a sharp look, warning her not to reveal information about the future. Chibiusa smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Puu, I forgot!"

Pluto relaxed and gave her a kind smile, "It's all right Small Lady; you meant no harm."

CHIBIUSA'S POV

_It sucks not being able to tell them anything! It's just not the same talking to Taru-chan here as it is in the future! They're all older than me and I don't have any friends my age… I wish I could go to regular school but mama says I need to learn how to be a good princess._

I blinked, "Hey, why is everyone transformed? Should I transform too?"

I was used to seeing the Queen's guardians in their Cosmos garb; their current fukus seemed degrading of their status.

Mama smiled down at me softly and gave me the go ahead so I held up my broach and called out my henshin phrase, "Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

I had been training intensely in the time that had passed since the defeat of Chaos. Finally, I'd surpassed the limited power that my Prism Heart Compact gave me and leveled up to mama's old Crystal Star broach. Of course, I could always transform into Super Sailor Chibi-Moon using the Crisis broach but mama said it would be good for me to train until I had earned all my broaches.

The lingering effects of my transformation washed over me in the form of a perfumed shower of pink sparks.

I opened my eyes and recited the familiar speech, "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon; champion of love and justice and in the name of the future moon, I shall right all wrongs and triumph over evil!"

Ikuko-sama let out a squeal, "Usagi, she is so cute! She looks just like you, except she's smaller and all pink!"

_No. Freaking. Way. I don't care if she's my grandma, NOBODY calls me cute other than my parents!_

I growled and placed my hands on my hips, preparing to give her a piece of my mind.

Papa chuckled and explained, "Sorry, she hates it when anyone other than us calls her cute. Apparently she'll lose all her 'street cred'"

He ruffled my hair and tapped my nose. I just huffed in annoyance.

Mama winked at me, "I'm sure she won't object a certain somebody calls her cute!"

I blushed and willed away the image that immediately came to my mind.

_Stop it Chibiusa! He doesn't like you like that and he's much too busy with his duties as Pegasus to spend time with you either way!_

At papa's overly protective look, my grandparents burst out laughing, followed by the girls.

Mama leaned on papa and I noticed he stiffened slightly.

_Wonder what that's about… I'll just ask them later._

Mama's face was red from her laughter as she choked out, "Just promise me you won't be as bad as daddy!"

Papa shuddered as he remembered and he hastily stammered, "No, of course not!".

He glared playfully at grandpa, "I doubt I'll ever threaten to shoot my daughter's suitor!"

I giggled, papa had told me about that time, he said he'd been afraid to go near Usagi for weeks! Grandpa blushed three shades of red and apologized, obviously thinking about the shotgun he kept in his coat closet.

"Gomen nasai Mamoru-kun, I was not thinking."

_Of course he wasn't, when it comes to his daughter and boys, he never thinks! I guess that's a trait that papa picked up on!_

Serenity laughed lightly, "Oh daddy, Endy's just kidding. He got over that long ago, right?"

I took my chance to rejoin the conversation and chirped, "Actually mama, he still complains about it back at home!"

Everyone laughed as papa's face turned a deep shade of red, and in between giggles, Venus managed, "That day truly must have been a day to remember if Endymion still thinks back to it in Crystal Tokyo!"

Artemis smiled, and pulled Luna closer to his side as they overlooked at the laughing senshi. His baritone laugh blended in with the other high giggles and his eyes danced with glee.

I sighed contentedly, _if only it could be like this back at home, I just wish…_

**Hope you liked!**

**~mooniesere**


End file.
